Agent Chronicles
by Lovable143
Summary: Secret Agent Naruto Uzumaki reporting back for duties! What's his mission this time? Hunt down the man responsible for killing the love of his life, Sasuke, Uchiha. Only, is everything not as it appears? There will blood, and SEX!
1. Chapter 1

Hey so uh... Yeah I haven't really been writing any stories as of late or finishing some of my others haha but I just wanted a way to relieve some stress so I'm hoping and praying that I can just write one sequential story and finish it! I plan taking down some of my other works as well as editing them! But any who here is my new story in which I might say is particularly amazeballs!

I would just like to add that I in no way, shape or form own any of the characters I mention in my story! Please read and enjoy!

* * *

The sun peered through a jumbled room, clothes were scattered every which way and the room had a small musk too it from the mix of dirty and clean clothing. The sun began to illuminate a body atop a bed that seemed spotless from the mess. Eventually a soft tan face was glowing bright and his blonde hair shimmered in the light. The alarm clock beside his bed on a nightstand also covered with clothes began to blare in his face. The boy slapped the snooze button and turned on his side to avoid the sun light.

The alarm began to blare again in a matter of five minutes yet the blonde was hell-bent on staying in bed, he reached behind himself and patted his night stand trying to find his favorite snooze button. When it felt as if it was taking entirely too long the blonde opened his eyes wide, irritated and sat up.

"Alright, alright you win, I'll get up and get ready for the day." The blonde removed his pale orange blanket from his warm body and looked at what time it was, his clock read "10:00a.m." and he opened his eyes in shock.

"Shit! I'm late!" The blonde leapt out of bed and began making an even bigger mess out of his bedroom. He found his black working shirt that read crew on the back and grabbed a pair of tattered cargo shorts and put on his socks and non-slip shoes and was out the door.

The blonde cruised down the flight of stairs that lead up to his apartment floor, flipping and leaping down them trying to hurry to his car. The blonde finally reached his crappy bucket and hopped in and sped out of the parking lot.

He reached his destination huffing and upset; traffic was hectic and he had encountered a million red lights. Ready to get the day over with he hopped out of his car and ran inside of the café. "You're late again Uzumaki!" Naruto heard his boss belt as he tried sneaking past the man with his back turned towards him. 'How in the hell did he see me?' Naruto pondered, standing up straight and looking at the man who was now turned around and scolding him.

"Sorry boss! I was-" The man held is hand up with a lax expression on his face.

"Save it, the only thing stopping me from firing your sorry ass is the amount of business you bring into my little old shop. You better get your act together or I swear you'll be out of my shop faster than a girl goes after your disease ridden dick.' His boss spat at him turning around tending to the coffee beans.

"Sheesh!" Naruto blushed rubbing the back of his head, he knew the old man could be harsh but this was a little more than usual.

Naruto walked past the counter to the back and put on his apron to begin the day. When Naruto returned there were some usual customers waiting at the counter gawking over Naruto's sensual physique. He inwardly groaned, today was going to be a long day of women consistently trying to get the "D". When were they going to get that he was gay?

The ladies finally left but towards the end of the bar-like counter Naruto noticed a pink haired woman who was sipping a cup of coffee with sun glasses on and scrolling through her tablet. Naruto got this eerie feeling down his back and he decided to look away and clean the mess and generous tip that the women had left behind.

Suddenly the woman at the end of the counter slammed her tablet onto the counter in an irritated manner. She let out an exasperated huff and stood up and she sauntered her way down to where Naruto was with a light tent to her face. Naruto felt an intense awkward vibe beaming off of her body and let a slight blush tent his cheeks as well.

"How dare you!" The woman suddenly shouted and slapped Naruto in the face.

He stood there flabbergasted, some random stranger just slapped him in the face!

The woman took off her glasses blushing even more and Naruto felt his whole world being turned upside down.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned in pure shock.

"How dare you not speak to me on first glance. You jerk!" She sat down across from Naruto who was assaulted by several different emotions all at once.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Naruto struggled to get out of his system.

"I was sent here to collect the government's lost property." Sakura stated flatly.

Naruto grit his teeth quickly becoming engulfed in rage. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Sakura overlapped her hands on top of the counter. "Come on Naruto, don't play dumb."

"There's no way I'm ever coming back there. I gave up my dream of trying to save the world long ago. There's no way I can do it, especially not after losing him." Naruto fought back the urge to cry, it had been three years since he lost the man of his dreams in the field.

"We need you Naruto, your country needs you." Sakura exaggerated trying with all of her might to get Naruto to come back.

"There's a reason why I left to America, I told Tsunade I was done with that lifestyle, I just want a normal life without so much pain and suffering and blood shed.

"Our manpower has taken a toll since losing you and Sas-" Sakura was cut off in the middle of her guilt trip when Naruto looked up at her with pure rage.

"Don't you ever use his name to justify me coming back. You'd be smart to hold your tongue before I remove it for you." Naruto spat out with venom tainting every one of his words.

"Hey! Watch how you treat our clients!" Naruto's boss shouted from the back.

"Sorry Mr. Fuguka!" Naruto blurted back with a deep blush, embarrassed that he was caught being so harsh in public.

"You were an elite warrior and things have gotten way too out of control back in Japan." Sakura started again completely ignoring the episode that just happened.

"If I recall you were just as elite as I was." Naruto stated making Sakura shift uncomfortably.

"Am I?" She stepped back showing that she was missing her left leg.

Naruto gasped, he hadn't even realized that Sakura was missing a leg when she had come over to him. "Oh," he gave a light reply as agony began enveloping him, the pains that his long lost friend must have endured to lose that leg must have been great.

Sakura cleared her throat trying to switch back to the topic at hand.

"Look, there's just too many bad memories back there. Plus I'm not even sure if I'm still qualified to be a secret agent." Then suddenly Sakura grabbed a nearby fork and stabbed at Naruto's heart. In one swift movement with a blank look on his face, Naruto grabbed her wrist, spun her around and bent her backwards over the counter with the fork aimed at her jugular.

Naruto gasped and let her go. "I am so sorry Sakura!"

"It's fine, but it looks like you are qualified to me." Sakura stated dusting herself off.

"Look, could you give me some time to think it over at least?" Naruto plead, he may not have enjoyed his job but he couldn't leave the people he once cared for deeply, high and dry.

"Of course. I'll give you 24 hours, but remember, I was very well-known for completing missions, no matter the costs." Sakura stated as she grabbed her cane that seemed to appear out of nowhere and hobbled out of the café.

* * *

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he got out of the shower. He had forgotten to take a shower earlier when he left for work, it was nice to wash the worries from the day off. Naruto had a towel wrapped around his waist as well as one atop his head to dry it. He was applying deodorant to his armpit when he heard a crashing noise come from his living room.

Naruto dropped the deodorant and grabbed the gun he kept under his sink. He checked the cartridge just in case, he didn't want to go out there without any ammunition. He grinned when he saw it was full and quickly popped it back in his gun. Carefully Naruto stepped out of his bathroom with his gun pointed ahead. He checked every which way, making sure he couldn't be ambushed.

'Looks like they haven't reached my room yet.' Naruto thought, realizing everything was still as he left it. He continued towards his door and quickly peaked into his hallway, he jutted back when he saw a figure draped in black looking around his apartment.

The intruder hadn't noticed Naruto yet, so he walked out into the hall slowly as to not draw attention to himself. 'What the fuck are they looking for?' Naruto felt himself getting pissed on the inside, how dare someone intrude his personal space.

The intruder had their back to Naruto and Naruto just managed to close the space between his gun and the back of their head. Naruto cocked his gun and the intruder froze in their place.

"Can I fucking help you?" Naruto questioned with every bit of sarcasm. The intruder sat there quiet, almost as if he was waiting for something. That's when Naruto realized that just because he only saw him that, that doesn't mean that there's only one person.

Naruto quickly ducked just missing a concussion from a guy with a bat.

"Fucking shit man!" The other guy yelled out as he got his skull bashed in.

"Serves you right asshole." Naruto stated in glory as he took aim at the guy with the bat who dropped the bat and put his hands up in an attempt to surrender.

"What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?" Naruto questioned as he tried to hold back from committing murder.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" The guy who got his head smashed in asked.

"Tch! Hey don't get your head blown off trying to be funny." Naruto warned as he felt the urge to pull the trigger.

"Oh please, you gonna use that gun big shot or just keep spitting threats with that mouth of yours?" Naruto slouched his shoulders and put the gun down in a defeated manner.

"Exactly, you're nothing but a-" The guy was shot in the leg and Naruto quickly stepped on his mouth to put an end to any screams of pain.

"But a what? Huh dipshit?" Naruto asked pointing his gun that was now muffled at the guys head. The guy was screaming but it could barely be heard . "Hmm, aren't you in quite the predicament?" Naruto eased out smiling in bliss at the sound of the guy writhing in pain.

"Tch you." Naruto stated now pointing the gun at other guy who jumped.

"Huh?" He was shaking uncontrollably and Naruto almost felt bad for the guy.

"Get the switch right behind you." Naruto pointed with the gun, the guy was dodging as to not get shot like his companion. "Quit dancing and get it already." The guy quickly turned the light on and returned to his surrendering position.

"Good boy." Naruto smiled at him and then looked down at the other intruder. "Mhm, now let me just see who resides under this mask." Naruto stated as he bent over to try and remove the shot mans' mask. The man was trying to scream in opposition which got his partner full of vigor. The man suddenly charged at Naruto, bad move. Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped down hard on the shot mans' face. Naruto quickly spun letting the towel on his head fall covering his hands temporarily as he set his gun on the table and caught the towel in his hand in one swift movement.

Naruto took a fighting stance and gave a cold glare to the man. "Come and get it." The man began charging again and Naruto quickly whipped his towel at him catching him in the face.

"Agh!" The man screamed as he grabbed his face in pain, Naruto chuckled and ran at the man and dropped kicked him sending him into a couch in a sitting position. Naruto quickly rolled back into a standing position and ran at the man in a fit of punches. Naruto caught him with a couple of swift jabs and some intense hooks ultimately knocking him unconscious. Naruto heard the door knob and he turned quickly.

"Ah, ah, ah! How are you just gonna abandon your buddy like that? Shameful!" The man screamed which was short lived as Naruto had removed the towel from his waist and whipped it around the mans face, stifling any noise whatsoever.

"Sh, you'll wake my neighbors." Naruto stated walking closer to the man, picking up his discarded gun along the way.

The man looked completely petrified, as Naruto bent down and removed his mask. "Oh!" Naruto exclaimed looking at the mans well defined face. "We have ourselves a looker."

"Eat shit fag!" The man yelled as he spit at Naruto; whom elegantly dodged it and punched the man square in the nose obviously breaking it.

"Wanna keep talking like that while I'm naked and obviously more powerful than you? Cause I won't hesitate to make you my bitch and truly show you what a 'fag' looks like." The man gulped as blood trickled down his face dripping on himself.

"Ugh! Kill me and you'll never know the whereabouts of that pink haired bitch! She was just as cocky as you were until I shut her up with my huge di-" Another bullet to the same leg. "Guh!"

Naruto cocked his gun again with an icy look on his face, "Where is she?" The man was ready to shit himself, Naruto meant business.

"You're taking too long to answer and I'm feeling trigger happy." Naruto was about to pull the trigger when the man yelled.

"Wait, wait! I'll tell you where she is!" He shouted in agony as he held his leg with one hand and put his other up in surrender.

"Good. Speak." Naruto stated, then he heard movement coming from the other guy and in no mood to play games anymore he quickly shot the man in the head putting him out of his misery.

The man gulped and began his tattle-tale story of how this whole thing came about.

"I see." Naruto stated then aimed his gun at the man.

"Wait! What are you doing! We had an agreement!" The man shouted as he realized what Naruto was doing.

"Yeah well I lied, plus you know what I look like." Naruto gave a sinister smile as he shot the man square in his forehead laying him out completely

Naruto walked to his bedroom whistling a catchy tune in utter delight. "Better get In the shower again I feel rather disgusting!" Naruto stated as he closed his bedroom door and left the bodies of the two dead men in his living room like it was no big deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Let me just get my disclaimer out of the way! I in no way whatsoever own any of the characters I have presented in my story. I hope some parts aren't too unclear throughout it! I don't like the messages being really long at the beginning so me shtick is over!**

 **Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto gazed into his messy closet looking for what to wear, he may be going on a rescue mission but that didn't mean he had to go out looking crazy. Naruto roughly swiped through clothes in his closet when he suddenly came in contact with his old favorite black turtleneck. Memories began to flood Naruto's head and a sudden rush went down his spine, he missed this feeling; willingly putting a piece of clothing tainted with death in his hands, sent him into to overdrive.

"This is the one." He quickly threw it on along with equally as black pants, socks, and shoes. Naruto checked around him to make sure that no one was looking at him, then he quickly pulled on a shirt hanging in his closet, switching his wardrobe out with an entire armory. Naruto smiled big remembering the good old days, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to use any of this ever again, but Naruto had to save Sakura, after all she had come there looking for him.

* * *

Sakura sat bound to a chair with her head hanging down. She was suddenly punched hard in her stomach making her cough up even more blood onto the floor. Her head tilted into the light revealing now short hair that had been cut at horrific lengths all around, as well as a blood tainted face.

"You aren't gonna get away with this," Sakura stated smiling, showing her blood stained teeth.

"Yeah, well I don't believe you have any room to talk about this, now do you?" The man came into the light revealing his old face.

"Why are you even doing this!" Sakura yelled, thrashing in her seat.

"Because." That's all the man was willing to give her before he retreated to the shadows and out of the darkened room.

Sakura was trying with all of her might to get out of the tights bonds, but it was all in vain. It had been hours since she had been kidnapped, maybe Naruto wasn't coming to her rescue. She let her head droop in depression, awaiting her terrible fate, and right as she did that she heard a bomb go off somewhere in the building. Her head raised quickly as she was suddenly refilled with hope.

Sakura scanned the room assuming that wherever they were watching her from was now busy with an uninvited guest.

A group of men were blown back by the explosion and Naruto hopped through the hole completely showing himself as if to laugh in the enemies face. Another huddle of guards rushed their way towards Naruto and he didn't bother reaching for any gun of his that attached to his waist, back or even concealed in other places. Left and right Naruto was discarding the interferences, he kicked one guy in the chest cracking his ribs and quickly ducked then spun and jabbed another in the face causing him to fall back.

Naruto ran after him and slid under his legs that were a gap while he was holding his face, gushing from the blow. A guy behind Naruto managed to shoot the stunned man and Naruto popped up off the ground in just enough time to roundhouse the dead man into the gunman stifling his movement better yet his gun. Naruto smirked as he felt two presences closing in on him from the back, Naruto did a front walk over breaking one of their chin and then he did an areole and managed to land on the stifled mans' face knocking him out completely.

"I swear this stronghold is full of pussies!" Naruto barked as another man with a katana stabbed down at his turned back. Naruto jumped forward letting the blade penetrate the already dead man and the incapacitated one as well. Naruto quickly reached for his hand holding the Katana and broke his wrist in four places.

"AGGGH!" The man was screaming murder as he dropped to his knees and held his hand in agony.

"Oh pipe down, if you hadn't-" Naruto jutted his leg backwards crushing a mans ribs and hurling him backwards onto two other men. "Of attacked from the back I wouldn't have made you suffer!" Naruto ran to the katana and yanked it out of the bodies as if he were King Arthur himself. "Oh this is going to be fun." He stated looking at the vessel coated in blood and organ fragments. He quickly swung the blade decapitating the man whose wrist he broke and then turned around facing the other twenty or so that just miraculously popped up.

"Alright boys there's just one of him and twenty of us, plus." The man took on a cocky grin and scanned his fellow henchmen with glee. "We have guns! Now kill that son of a bitch!"

Naruto took a deep breath as a flurry of bullets flew his way, his adrenaline finally had begun to kick in and he could feel his blood boiling, nothing but pure rage and annoyance filled his entire being. Naruto flipped the katana and stuck in the decapitated mans body. He reached for his sides and pulled out two pistols. In that moment it was like time had froze, "Alright old Mary and Jane, show me what you got!" Naruto quickly crouched and avoided majority of the bullets, and then he put a mighty amount of force into his legs and leaped through the air. "Here we go!"

One far right. Two in the middle. Three Right. Four left. Five back right. Six left. Seven far left. Eight back middle. Naruto finished his twirl and landed behind the group who were now short eight men. He quickly spun taking fire behind and in front of him at the same time. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. A bullet soared right past Naruto's ear as he was running and slid into a matrix down an opening in the group that he formed. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Naruto dropped into the splits pointing his arms up in a high V, Seventeen. Eighteen. He popped up and did a back tuck while pointing his arms out and continuing to fire. Nineteen. Twenty. Naruto quickly put his pistols back in their holsters and ran and retrieved the katana.

Naruto purposefully left the man with a huge ego standing, he was shaking with fear as he looked at Naruto.

"What was that you were saying earlier?" Naruto asked as he approached the man slowly, with a murderous aura enveloping him.

The man gulped, scared for his life.

Naruto had a smirk stretching from ear to ear only further scaring the man. "Now I believe those words call for punitive repercussions. What do you think?" Sarcasm oozed from Naruto's mouth and he was within killing range at this point.

"I-I'm warning you don't take another fucking step!" The man was about to stumble backwards as he looked around him and at Naruto.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You just never learn, do you?" The man pulled the trigger and in one swift flick and strike Naruto was behind the man. The bullet fell to the ground cut in half and the man fell apart, body cut in half. Naruto yawned and flicked the blood off his new toy. "Whelp on to the next nuisance." He began to casually stroll through the lair whistling his favorite murderous tune letting his right arm wrest behind his head with a loose grip on the blade.

* * *

"Did you see that?" A man behind a monitoring screen huffed out looking to a man shrouded in the dark.

"Yes, he's going to be quite troublesome, I can tell." The mysterious man uttered. "Better to retreat now, that to not be able to later."

"Yes of course," then the two men left in a hurry.

* * *

Sakura busted down the door keeping her hostage and managed to catch Naruto just as he was mutilating more guards. "Oi Naruto over here!" Sakura yelled out while waving. Naruto glared at her and Sakura blushed realizing that Naruto had caught her in the middle of a lie.

"Behind you!" Naruto yelled kicking a man in the throat and causing him to pass out.

Sakura did a spin slap knocking an enemy through the wall and into the room she just escaped from.

"Damn!" Naruto exclaimed cutting a off a mans head.

"Yeah, well!" Sakura commented back as she slammed her fist into a mans body so hard she blew a hole through it.

"Where did all of that come from?" Naruto yelled out amazed.

Sakura dashed towards Naruto and slid under his legs, she ready her right arm and Naruto heard the sound of a gun cocking, yet he saw no gun and then he saw it. There were men running down the hall towards them and Sakura hurled a punch at them. "Shanarooooo!" Bullets sprayed through the air taking them all down.

"Damn that's some fine weaponry," Naruto was amazed that the organization had managed to come up with such technology in a matter of only three years. Embedded in Sakura's gloves was a barrel for bullets, she basically had guns for hands.

"I'm tired of this!" Sakura punched a hole in the wall and the two fled from the stronghold.

* * *

"Wow Sakura you're really incredible! Such massive power! Oh and your weapon? Don't even get me started!" Naruto yelled out from the kitchen of his apartment as he readied dinner.

"Yeah, uh…" Sakura was bright red in the face and looked completely awkward on the couch.

"What?" Naruto asked exiting the kitchen with two bowls of ramen, one had a fork in it and the other fork was in Naruto's mouth, oblivious to the whole situation.

"Ehem," Sakura coughed and hinted at the enormous elephant in the room.

"Oh! I completely forgot, would you care for anything to drink?" Naruto questioned, offering Sakura a goofy grin.

"No dumbass! Would you care to explain these to fucking dead guys and why you have yet to remove the fucking corpses!" Sakura huffed out infuriated, closing her eyes as if to calm herself.

"Oh, they were some of those thugs from the stronghold, they broke in looking for something." Naruto stated as if it were obvious.

"Well why are they still here?" Sakura asked, disgusted by the sight.

"I dunno, I don't know what to do with them. I usually never have to kill anyone in my own damn home, until recently." Naruto stated looking at Sakura completely throwing the blame at her.

"Hehe, uh right. I'll have someone from the agency take care of it for you." She finished looking down.

"Oh and if you had that kind of power, why didn't you just break out a long time ago, it looks like you really got your ass handed to you." Naruto stated lightly touching Sakura's face.

Sakura winced at the sensation and Naruto frowned, he quickly got up and went to the bathroom, returning with a first aide kit. Sakura felt taken aback, when they were just newbies to the organization Naruto was the one always getting hurt and her and Sasuke were the ones having to treat him.

"There, all better." Naruto smiled at Sakura and she returned the gesture.

"So Naruto, about my proposal," Sakura started but Naruto raised his signaling her to silence.

"I'll do it." Naruto stated flatly.

Sakura's eyes opened wide and she felt tears at the brims of her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto was shocked by Sakura's sudden demeanor softening.

"I'm just so happy to have you back Naruto!" Sakura jumped at Naruto and hugged him tightly!

"Yeah, I'm happy to be back." Naruto's voice had softened, but Sakura paid no mind to it, only concerned for her own well-being.

"Wait until everyone back at the organization see's you!" Sakura exclaimed heading to the bedroom.

Naruto remained on the couch his entire being drained from the weight of the commitment he just made. "I wonder who he'll take away from this time." Naruto whispered to himself letting one lone tear cascade down his face.


End file.
